The invention relates to a simulator of an agricultural working machine that includes a computer unit coupled to a display unit (60) and a control unit, wherein the agricultural working machine to be simulated comprises adjustable working parts and control elements that implement the adjustment of the working parts.
Related prior art is known from the field of vehicles per se which relates to the simulation of vehicles with the objective of training operators of these vehicles in a simulation environment to improve the skills required to operate the particular vehicles without the need to drive the actual vehicle on the road or on the field. Reference is made to EP 1 231 582, for example, which discloses a driving simulator for simulating the movement of a vehicle on the road. The objective of such systems is that of training the driver of the vehicle to operate the vehicle in order to ensure that the driver also can learn how to handle difficult driving situations without exposing himself and others to hazardous situations. A substantial disadvantage of such systems, however, is that the driving simulators are technically complex, due to the realistic depiction of the environment and, therefore, the operator must always seek out such a simulator and is unable to operate this simulator in a flexible manner from any location.